In Rememberance of Things Past
by Sabrina Lonewalker
Summary: Ten years after leaving Carlsburg to wander on his own, Peter Caine receives a call from an old friend, one that will change his life, forever. He has to reevaluate his life, his destiny and his future. This is my Tribute story for David Carradine. It seemed to be a logical ending for Kwai Chang Caine. May David never be forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

**IN REMEMBERANCE OF THINGS PAST**

**PART ONE**

**by**

**BlackFury**

**Peter Caine stood on the terrace overlooking Chinatown and watched the sunset. It had been ten years since he had stood here and someone was missing. Peter let his mind go back, back to the last time he had been here.**

**FLASHBACK, TEN YEARS AGO-**

**Peter had traveled far since leaving home and family behind. Once he had taken the brands, he found that he couldn't stay in Carlsburg. He had his own wanderings to learn from. He hadn't been all that upset, ever since his father and Mary Margaret had gotten married a few days before.**

**He was in his father's kwoon, packing the satchel he would take with him. Kwai Chang Caine watched from a corner, his heart breaking over Peter's leaving but knowing that it was necessary for his son. **

**Peter had married fellow detective Jordan McGuire after the events surrounding Peter's taking of the brands of the Shaolin. Then, she had become pregnant. Peter had resigned from the police force and was working with his father, looking forward to continuing the family line and getting to know his father even better.**

**Nine months later, complications had set in and both Jordan and the little infant had died. Peter had been inconsolable, staying at his father's place, crying, trying to understand what had happened and why. Finally, Peter thought he had come to terms with fate and had started packing. **

**Caine watched his son, feeling the pain and sorrow still eminating from him. Finally, he walked over to his son. "Peter, I am here if you wish to talk. I understand your going, I do understand that but, not talking, that does not help you."**

**Peter had stopped as his father spoke, he listened then, sat on the edge of the sleeping platform. "I know, Pop but, sometimes, it's so hard to put into words how I feel. I was ready, ready to be husband, father, friend, companion and then, it was all snatched away from me so suddenly, I really didn't have time to absorb it, I guess." **

**He then walked out onto the terrace, Caine following, and looked out over the city. "I wonder sometimes, if I'm ever destined to know the happiness that you had with Mom. Everytime I get close, it's snatched away from me, Kira, Rebecca, and now, Jordan and frankly, I don't know if I'm even going to try anymore. It looks like that I'm the one destined to walk my path alone."**

**Caine heard the tears in his son's voice and laid a hand on his taunt shoulder. Peter turned and buried his face in his father's shoulder, his long arms wrapping around the elderly man's waist. Caine held his son, letting him cry as grief finally found an outlet. **

**Caine stroked his son's silky hair and mummured to him, like when Peter was a child. Finally, Peter raised his head and wiped his eyes with the back of one hand. The other hand was clinging to his father for reassurance. Caine smiled softly as he reached up to cup his son's face in his hands, his thumbs stroking the silken cheeks. His grey eyes were radiating compassion.**

**The two of them went back inside and Peter sat in the meditation room, trying to meditate. Soon, Caine brought the tea and Peter tried to drink it but, he couldn't. He sat it on the floor beside him and closed his eyes. Caine sat across from Peter and knew his son had to work this out for himself and, to do that, he knew, Peter had to leave.**

**The next morning, Caine was up as Peter shouldered the leather satchel. "Peter," Caine said softly, "There is one thing I would ask you to do before you go." Peter smiled sadly and nodded, "I know, go to the 101st and tell them goodbye." Caine nodded, "Yes, they are you friends, your family. Do not shut them out." Peter nodded, "All right, Father, I will. I will miss you." Caine smiled, "And I you, my son however, we will know how each is doing, remember?" Peter nodded, "I know." He hugged Caine and walked away, headed for the 101st to say goodbye.**

**End Part One**


	2. Chapter 2

**IN REMEMBERANCE OF THINGS PAST**

**PART TWO**

**by **

**BlackFury**

**Peter walked into the squad room at the 101st and smiled sadly, so much of his life had centered around this room and these people. He stood back and watched them until Jody saw him. Her face lit up as she beckoned him over then, her smile disappeared when she saw the satchel over his shoulder. "You're leaving." She said simply.**

**Peter smiled and reached out a hand, lightly caressing her cheek. "Yeah, I have to. I wanted to tell all of you goodbye and especially to talk to Kermit. Is MM here?" Jody shook her head. "She's out on a call with TJ. They should be back soon. You'll be in Kermit's office?" Peter nodded and headed in that direction. Jody sat back down, her heart broken. She had never seen Peter that despondent before, he looked so lost.**

**Kermit heard the light tap on the door and turned around. "Come in, kid." Peter smiled as he walked in and closed the door behind him. Kermit was suprised by the change in his friend's manner. Then, he saw the satchel. His eyebrows rose. "You're leaving?" Peter nodded as he sat down. "I have to. I've already said goodbye to Father and I came here to see the rest of you. I'll stop by and say goodbye to Annie and the girls after I leave here. I'm leaving the Stealth with Diane." **

**Kermit nodded, "I can understand that. I have something I want you to take with you, ok?" Peter raised an eyebrow. Kermit pulled out a small cell phone and handed it to Peter. "This is a satellite phone. In case we need to reach you, I'd like you to keep it. I'm the only one who has the number and it's got my number programmed into it. Ok?" Peter took it in his hand and nodded, stowing it in the leather satchel. **

**Kermit looked at him. "I think I understand why you're going, Peter but, please, don't be a stranger ok?" Peter smiled. "I'll try not to be, Kermit but, I don't know when I'll be back. I want you and MM to keep an eye on Pop for me, all right?" Kermit smiled behind the green shades, "Count on it, kid. Any idea where you're heading to?"**

**Peter shook his head. "No, Kermit, that's not the way we Caines do things. We never plan where we wander, we just go and see what comes along the way. Take care my friend, all right?" Kermit smiled slightly, "I will if you will." Peter nodded, "You have a deal, pal." He then shouldered the satchel and left the office. He saw that Mary Margaret was back at her desk. The raven haired detective looked up when Peter came to her desk.**

**Peter smiled, "I wanted to see you before I left. I can trust you to look after father for me. You will, won't you?" He asked anxiously. MM smiled slowly, "Yes, I will, Peter. I just wish that..." Peter sighed, "I know but, you know why I'm going." She nodded and hugged him. He returned the embrace, kissed her forehead and quietly left the precinct, driving his beloved Stealth one last time to the Blaisdell home. There, he said goodbye to Annie, Carolyn, Kelly and handed the keys of the Stealth to the youngest Blaisdell, nineteen year old Diane, Paul and Annie's only child together.**

**Then, he struck off alone, to see where this particular path would lead him.**

**END FLASHBACK-**

**Peter stood now on the terrace of his father's kwoon, thinking back to the call he had recieved from Kermit a mere twelve days ago. He knew about his father's marriage to Mary Margaret, although he had not been able to return for it but then had come Kermit's call.**

**TWELVE DAYS AGO-**

**The cell in Peter's satchel rang, disturbing the young man's attempt to meditate. It had not rung often in the past ten years, maybe five or six times. Peter flipped it open with a sigh. "Caine." Kermit's voice came back. "Peter, you need to come home, it's your father. He had a heart attack three days ago and is still in County General." Peter stopped, He had known that something wasn't right but, his father was deliberately blurring it, keeping it from him.**

**"Kermit, I'm in a small campground outside of Paramus, New Jersey, can you come get me?" Kermit replied, "I'll be there in the morning, around nine." Peter smiled, "I'll be waiting for you at the main entrance. Tell Pop, I'm coming home." "I will, Peter, I will. See you then." The line went silent. Peter closed the phone and stowed it back in his satchel.**

**He was concerned for his father's health but, there wasn't the frantic worrying that would have characterized a younger Peter Caine. He had learned much on this journey and had reconciled himself to the loss of Jordan and their unborn child. The pain was still there but, as Shaolin, he had embraced the pain, made it part of him and then, it had slipped away into nothing.**

**The next morning, he was at the main gate and smiled when he saw the familiar green Corvair pull up. Peter slid into the front seat and was silent as Kermit turned the car around. They headed for Carlsburg and Peter finally spoke. "How bad is he, really, Kermit?" **

**End Part Two**


	3. Chapter 3

**IN REMEMBRANCE OF THINGS PAST**

**PART THREE**

**by**

**BlackFury**

**Kermit concentrated on his driving for a few minutes then, sighed. "It's bad, kid, I won't lie to you. According to Dr. Sabourn, this was a massive heart attack. It did considerable damage. He's not on life support, not yet anyway."**

**Peter looked straight ahead of him. "He won't be either, he won't want that and neither would I. How's MM holding up?" Kermit let out another sigh. "So far, she's holding up good but, I don't know for how much longer." Kermit stared straight ahead. "She's really just barely holding it together, Peter, I don't know what she'll do if..." His voice trailed off and Peter understood.**

**He knew that there was a very good chance that his father would not survive this. He could sense that Kwai Chang Caine had made peace with himself but, of course, he was concerned about MM and about Peter. Peter smiled, "I'm on my way, Pop, don't conk out on me yet, ok?" He heard the faint reproof in his mind, "Peter, do not call me, Pop. I will be here when you arrive my son. There are things I need to say to you."**

**Peter smiled softly, leave it to Dad to have the last word. The two men were quiet the rest of the drive. Finally, Kermit pulled up in front of County General. Peter looked at his friend, "Thanks, Kermit. I'll let you know what happens, ok?" Kermit nodded and watched Peter bound into the lobby then drove back to the 101st. When he walked into the squad room, Jody looked up at him. "Kermit?" **

**The tall, dark haired detective smiled sadly, "Peter's at the hospital with his father. All we can do now is wait." He briefly squeezed her shoulder then went on into his own office. Jody went back to her paperwork, wondering how Peter was going to take this because they all knew Caine wouldn't survive much longer. Dr Sabourn had told them the damage was just too great.**

**At County, Peter had found his way to his father's room and smiled when he saw Mary Margaret sitting beside the bed, one of Caine's hands in hers. It was still hard for Peter to think of her as his stepmother. She had always been and always would be his partner and friend. He walked in quietly and laid a hand on her shoulder. The raven haired detective looked up. "Peter!" She whispered.**

**She got to her feet and Peter just held her in his arms. "I'm here, partner, I'm here." he said quietly. Mary Margaret finally stepped back. "I see Kermit reached you." Peter smiled then looked at the sleeping form in the bed. "Yeah, he did. So did Pop." MM nodded, by now use to the ways of the Shaolin. Peter looked back at her. "I need to talk to him and you need a break." **

**Just then Lo Sei walked into the room, looking the same as always. He bowed to Peter, "I will insure she gets some rest, Master Caine." Peter smiled at the man he had always considered a second grandfather and returned the bow. "Thank you, Master Lo Sei." The Ancient then led Mary Margaret away and Peter sat in a corner of the room, meditating until his father awoke. Then, they would talk.**

**Caine knew the moment Mary Margaret left and he also sensed a calmness in the air around him. He knew, Peter was there and he was content. It was around an hour before Caine slowly opened his eyes. He saw Peter meditating in the far corner of the room and smiled. His son had come such a long way and had learned so much in so short a time. Even the pain and grief had made Peter stronger and yet, Peter was still Peter. Even sitting quietly in meditation, he seemed to be in motion.**

**Caine then coughed slightly and Peter's hazel eyes flew open. He was next to the bed in an instant. "Pop, I'm here. I came home." He then helped his father drink some water and those warm grey eyes looked at Peter's face. He saw there were more lines around the eyes and mouth, some grey was beginning to sprinkle the dark, sandy hair but the love in those hazel eyes had not changed, only grown stronger. **

**"Peter," his voice was raspy but still strong, "Help me to sit up so we may speak." Peter's strong arms lifted his father effortlessly to a sitting position and made sure the pillows were in place. Peter then sat on the edge of the bed. "Take your time, Father. I know there is something you need to tell me. I'm not leaving. Take your time." Caine smiled. "I do not have much time my son but, I should have told you this after we rediscovered each other so many years ago. It has to do with our family line and a task that was placed upon your great grandfather in his temple in China."**

**End Part Three**


	4. Chapter 4

**IN REMEMBERANCE OF THINGS PAST**

**PART FOUR**

**by**

**BlackFury**

**Peter nodded. "More family history?" He asked softly. Caine smiled slightly. "Yes, my son. It happened several years before the death of Master Po, that exiled your great grandfather here to the United States." Caine laid back against the pillows and spoke. "Your great grandfather was chosen to be the Guardian of the Book of Shambhala. Master Po did not choose him, the Book chose." Peter listened and images began to form in his mind.**

**FLASHBACK HUNAN TEMPLE 1866-**

**Master Po waited calmly while the young Caine came to him in the great library of the temple. He wondered how the newly made priest would react to the task soon to be laid on him. If Master Po was any judge, he knew Caine would take it calmly, as always. Soon, the young priest came into the room. "You sent for me, Master?" That quiet, strong voice came. "Yes, grasshopper, it seems that the Tao has decided to lay a task on you, one that will be lifelong and passed to your descendants. Follow me."**

**He turned and could hear the soft tread following him to a smaller reading room. There, Caine saw the flat rosewood box on the stand and the white crystalline medallion imbedded on the lid. He drew a breath as Master Po took the box in his hands. "The Book of Shambhala, Master?" Po nodded. "Once a generation, the Book of Shambhala chooses a family line to be its guardian, to keep it safe, protecting it from those who would use it wrongly. Up until now, that Guardian has been myself but, I have no sons to pass this task to. Now, the Book has decided that your family line will be its protector."**

**Caine listened to all of this, a slight widening of the eyes all that showed surprise. "Are you sure that I am worthy of such a task, my Master?" Master Po smiled and nodded, "Yes, young one. The Book itself has chosen you. The Book always chooses the one it knows is worthy and it sees the balance within you, the balance of Yin and Yang. If you should ever have to leave this place, the Book will know where you are and will always be near when you need it to be."**

**Caine nodded as he listened, hearing the Book softly speak to him in his mind and spirit, telling him all would be well. Master Po smiled again. "Go to your meditations, young Grasshopper. Meditate on the new responsibilities you now have. We will talk more at a later time." Caine rose to his feet, bowed and left. **

**END FLASHBACK-**

**Peter listened then got his father some water when he could tell Caine was getting hoarse. "Easy, Father, take your time. I'm not going anywhere." He sat back on the edge of the bed. Caine's face was going greyer as time passed and Peter knew they did not have much longer together. Caine looked at his son.**

**"When your great grandfather was forced to leave China, he did not know that the book had followed him but, it had. It appeared to him when needed. Then, the Book passed to your grandfather then, finally, to me once I returned to the temple to become Shaolin. Now, the Book has come into your care, my son. Lo Sei will assist you in learning. The Book has not shown me everything there is about it but, perhaps it will show you. I know it will be in good hands."**

**Peter smiled softly and kissed his father's forehead." I'll do the best that I can, Father." Caine cupped the still smooth cheek in his hand, "I know that you will, my son. There is a letter that Lo Sei has possession of that you must read only after I have returned to the circle. Once you do, you will understand why I wanted you to wait. It answers questions that I cannot, simply because I do not know the answers. The letter was not written by me."**

**Peter's eyes widened slightly on that revelation but then, he nodded. "I understand, Father. I wish you would not leave me but, I know that all things must change. At least, this time, I was able to prepare for this." Caine leaned back against the pillows. "Take care of Mary Margaret for me, my son." Peter nodded, "I will, Father, I will. Tell Mom I love her?" Caine again smiled, "She knows that already, Peter."**

**Then, Caine's eyes fixed on something over Peter's right shoulder. "Laura?" He said, with wonder in his voice. Peter turned to see his mother, Laura Caine. Her voice had an almost musical quality to it. It comforted and soothed and somehow, Peter remembered. "I am here, my love, I told you we would be together again. Peter, I am so proud of the man you have become. Your Father and I will always watch over you. Kwai, it's time."**

**She held out her hands and Peter watched his father's shining spirit rise from its housing of clay and stand before him, younger, stronger than Peter had ever seen him before. Caine took her hands in his and both of them glowed with a shimmering white light that almost blinded Peter and made him look away. When he was finally able to look around again, they were both gone and Caine's lifeless body lay on the bed.**

**Peter looked at him, the lines smoothed away, and smiled, brushing the hair back and gently closing the now sightless eyes. He rose to his feet and left the room, closing the door behind him. He then found Doctor Sabourn. She looked at Peter's face. "He's gone, isn't he?" she asked quietly. Peter simply nodded. Marie began to tear up. "What do you want done with the body?" Peter smiled, remembering how he and his father had discussed this. "I will take him home, to the Temple to lie beside Mother. Call Kermit, he knows what to do."**

**Marie nodded and Peter left the hospital. He had many people to talk to and much to do and then, he would take his father's place as Chinatown's Shaolin, helping those who needed him and finally, fulfilling his destiny. His feet turned towards the 101st Precinct. They deserved to know first, especially his step mother, Mary Margaret Caine Then Peter remembered, she was at Lo Sei's so, he turned in that direction. He wanted her to hear it from him first.**

**End Part Four**


	5. Chapter 5

**IN REMEMBERANCE OF THINGS PAST**

**PART FIVE**

**by**

**BlackFury**

**Peter walked until he reached Lo Sei's building then, he walked up the stairs. Lo Sei opened the door before Peter could knock and just looked into Peter's eyes. "She is asleep, Peter." he said softly as he closed the door behind his one time apprentince. Peter smiled, "I know but, she deserves to hear this from me. Also, Father said you were holding a letter for me?" Lo Sei nodded and went to get it. Soon, he returned with an ancient looking scroll and handed it to the young Shaolin. **

**Peter sat lotus position on the floor and unrolled the ancient looking scroll. He expected it to be written in Chinese but the dialect was a surprise. He looked up at Lo Sei with a raised eyebrow. "Master Po wrote this?" Lo Sei nodded, "Yes, my young friend. There is an attachment that goes with it that you must also read."**

**Peter's eyebrows went up as he took the scroll Lo Sei held out to him. He read what Master Po had written, in english! That alone was a huge suprise to Peter. He read what the old Master had written about the first Kwai Chang Caine's family line, going back to Thomas Caine's father, Henry Caine. He also wrote about the task that had been laid upon the Caine family concerning the Book of Shambhala. Peter read it all carefully.**

**Then, he picked up the attachment and unrolled it. After glancing through it, his head snapped up and he looked at the Ancient. "My mother?" Lo Sei nodded, "Yes, Peter, your mother was a descendant of the Emperors of China. Her ancestor left China and emigrated to America and married an American. That action cut him off from his family but, he didn't care. He married the woman he loved and he was happy. Your mother never knew. Once the break was made, the Royal Family erased him from the offical archives but, blood could not be erased. Master Po knew and made this chart."**

**Peter nodded as he slowly rolled both scrolls together. "I see, so, now I know all of my family history. Did my father know about this?" Lo Sei nodded. "Yes, Peter, he found out after her death, that's why He never said anything about it. It didn't matter to him where she had come from. All he knew was that he loved her and she was your mother. He asked me to keep both of these for you and, I have done so."**

**Peter nodded, "Thank you, my friend. I'll need your help as I take my father's place here but first, I have to lay him to rest. You will officiate, won't you?" Lo Sei nodded, "It will be my honor to do this for my old friend." Peter rose to his feet, bowed and left, making his way to his father's old kwoon. He walked in and looked at the plants that lined the walls of the apothecary and that were on the terrace. He smiled as he stood on that terrace, remembering the times he and his father had just stood here in companionship, watching either the sunrise or set.**

**Now, there was one last thing to do before Peter could resume his life as a Shaolin priest. He opened his cell and called Kermit. "Is everything ready?" He asked. Kermit smiled, "Yeah, everything is ready. The jet is ready when you are." Peter nodded, "Get MM and the others we discussed. Lo Sei and I will meet you at the airport in an hour." "We'll be waiting, kid." Kermit said. Peter hung up and looked around, smiling, remembering. Then, he left to get Lo Sei and take his father on his final journey.**

**End Part Five**


	6. Chapter 6

**IN REMEMBRANCE OF THINGS PAST**

**PART SIX**

**by**

**BlackFury**

**Peter went back to the Ancient's flat to pick him up for the journey. The two drove in silence to the small airfield where Kermit was waiting, standing next to a private jet. He smiled grimly when Peter and Lo Sei exited the stealth. "The others are on board and strapped in. Your father is aboard as well." Peter nodded. He and the other two boarded silently and Peter smiled as Kermit took the pilot's seat.**

**Peter looked at Mary Margaret, Jody, Cheryl and the three others. He then helped Lo Sei get strapped in then, Peter went to the cockpit and took the co-pilot's seat. He knew Kermit wouldn't speak unless necessary and right now, Peter wanted to be quiet until they reached the small airport outside of Braniff, California.**

**The plane took off and the flight took about six hours but, nobody really felt like talking so, most of them slept all the way to Braniff.**

**Kermit would look at Peter once in awhile but said nothing till they put the jet on autopilot. Kermit then looked at his friend, "Are you ok, kid?" Peter managed a smile, "yeah, Kermit, I'm ok. It's not as hard as I thought it would be. He's with Mom again. It's not as hard this time, I guess because I was ready for it. Really, I'm ok, my friend."**

**Kermit nodded and they flew on mostly in silence. Once they arrived at the small airfield outside of Braniff, Someone greeted them Peter had not expected to be there. As he, Kermit, TJ and the others carried the casket to the tarmac and the waiting hearse, an elderly man in orange and saffron robes came forward. Peter's eyes widened and he went forward and bowed. "Your Holiness, you honor my family with your presence." **

**The Dalai Lama returned the bow and looked at the red rosewood casket sadly. "It is the least I can do for an old friend. I never believed he would go before I. I asked him to be my Living Emissary if I had died first but now, I must say goodbye to him." Peter nodded. The Dalai Lama spoke again, "Come, young Caine, there are many others who wish to pay their respects to your father."**

**Peter nodded and the casket was placed in the hearse then, they walked behind it as the small procession made it's way through the still small town of Braniff. The people there stopped and stood silently in respect as the procession wound it's way to the foot of the old plateau and came to Laura's grave next to the lake. There, Kwai Chang Caine's final resting place had been prepared. **

**Peter looked up at the plateau and smiled. The others looked and saw a swarm of activity. There was scaffolding where ruins had been and Kermit looked at Peter. "All is going as you wanted, kid.." Peter nodded, "Yeah, we had always talked about rebuilding and, when I came up here eight years ago, we got it started, finally. Looks good." The Dalai Lama smiled, "Many Shaolin have come to help with this project, young Caine, and many will stay once it is complete. Will you return here some day?"**

**Peter thought about it and smiled, "Perhaps one day, your Holiness however, I have a promise to keep to my father, to go back and care for those he left behind. I have to do that first then, perhaps, my path will, one day, lead me here." The Dalai Lama smiled and nodded. **

**As the simple service began, Peter looked over the small crowd and was suprised by some of the faces he saw. Steadman and Ryker were there, at the back of the crowd as usual. He saw Doctor and Mrs Becker, Caine's old love, whom both he and Peter had gone to help when she was in trouble, even Chan was there to pay his respects. So many friends, so many Peter did not know but, obviously, they knew Kwai Chang Caine. Peter was proud of his father.**

**Finally, the casket was lowered into the ground next to his beloved Laura. Mary Margaret stepped forward and tossed a single red rose into the ground and managed a smile. Peter put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed it slightly. She, Peter, Kermit and the other Shaolin stayed until the casket was covered and the earth mounded up. Finally, Kermit took Mary Margaret back to the airfield. Peter had already told them to return home, that he would come later.**

**In the gathering darkness, the others left Peter to be alone with his parents. He sat on the ground at the foot of the graves in silent meditation. He sat there all night long, remembering his father, what they shared, how much they cared about each other. As the sun rose over the horizon, Peter looked up at the plateau and the work beginning again as the Shaolin rebuilt their temple.**

**Peter smiled. It was all about rebirth, rebuilding, the never ending circle his father had tried to explain to him as a child, Peter now fully understood. He shouldered his stachel and looked down. "I finally get it, Father. I guess, in a way, I always did. I'm going back, to take care of the people you left behind and maybe someday, I'll come back here, where my path began. I love you, Pop."**

**He turned to leave and smiled. On the wind, he heard a distinct voice, "I love you too, my son and please, do not call me Pop." Peter started off on his journey home, wondering what he would encounter along the way. he knew one thing, his father would be with him always, since they were so much a part of each other. Kwai Chang Caine wasn't really gone, he lived on in his son, the Shaolin Priest, Peter Caine.**

**Finis**


End file.
